Taking Edward
by TwilightFanFiction4Ever
Summary: Bella on yhdeksäntoista, ja kuollakseen rakastunut 5 Leo Risen musiikkiin. Alice ja Rosalie päättävät yllättää ystävänsä hänen syntymäpäivänään antamalla mielestään maailman parhaimman lahjan.. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologi

**Title:** _Taking Edward_

**Author:** _TwilightFanFiction4Ever_

**Beta:** -

**Pairing:** B/E+muut vakioparit

**Raiting:** K18

**Genre:** Drama, Romance

**Warnings:** Seksiä, huonoakielenkäyttöä, alkoholia

**Disclaimer:** Hahmot kuuluvat _S. Meyerille_, minä vain leikin niillä ilman minkäänlaista korvausta. Juoni liittyy hieman _Taking 5_ nimiseen elokuvaan, joten krediitit siitä tekijöille.

**Summary:** Isabella Swan on yhdeksäntoista ja kuollakseen rakastunut 5 Leo Rise nimisen bändn musiikkiin. Tytöstä bändin solisti on maailman komein mies ja siksi Bellan parhaat ystävät, Alice Brandon ja Rosalie Hale päättävätkin saada pojan syntymäpäivävierailulle ystävänsä kotiin keinolla millä hyvänsä. Miten käy, kun selviää, että lehdistötilaisuudessa faneihin kohdistuva kiltteys onkin vain pelkkää näytelmää? Saako Bella Edwardin näkemään myös muiden tunteet, eikä vain niitä omiaan?

**A/N:** Juu-u, tällaisen keksin, kun katselin Taking 5 - leffaa. Eipä tästä oikein ole mitään sanomista, kuin että toivottavasti ei jää kesken, toivottavasti pidätte ja laittakaa sitä kommenttia tulemaan. Kiitos! : )

* * *

**PROLOGI**

13.09.2017 Los Angeles, Kalifornia

Muistan vieläkin sen päivän kuin eilisen, jolloin tapasin ensikertaa kasvotusten Edwardin - aviomieheni ja tulevan lapseni isän, elämäni rakkauden. Olin silloin yhdeksäntoista, tai oikeastaan juuri sinä päivänä oli yhdeksästoista syntymäpäiväni. Vihasin syntymäpäivääni enemmän kuin mitään muuta, koska en erityisemmin pitänyt valokeilassa olemisesta. Varsinkaan sen jälkeen mitä Tanya Denali ja hänen 'uskolliset' ystävänsä Lauren Mallory ja Jessica Stanley panivat minut kärsimään, kun vielä asuin isäni luona Forksissa, Washingtonissa.

Muutettuani kuudentoista vanhana äitini luo Phoenixiin, Arizonaan tapasin Alice Brandonin ja Rosalie Halen, koulun suosituimmat tytöt ja ystävystyin heidän kanssaan välittömästi. Elämäni muuttui kerta heitolla, ja jos saisin elää sen uudelleen en muuttaisi sekuntiakaan, koska se kaikki helvetti, jota kärsin Forksissa ja valokeilapaikka Phoenixissa saattoi minut Edwardin luo. Ja mistään muusta en ole elämässäni yhtä ylpeä kuin niistä päätöksistä, joita siihen aikaan tein.

Tosiaan, tasan kymmenen vuotta sitten tapasin ensimmäisen kerran elämäni miehen, Edward Cullenin, joka siihen aikaan oli jokaisen teinitytön unelmapoikaystävä. Edward oli maankuulun _5 Leo Rise_n solisti ja minä rakastin heidän musiikkiian enemmän kuin mitään. Parhaat ystäväni sitten päättivät hetken mielijohteesta järjestää minulle maailman parhaimman synttärilahjan, joka osoittautuikin kaikeksi muuksi paitsi mitä sen alunperin olisi pitänyt olla...

Minä olen Isabella Marie, Edward Cullenin vaimo ja tämä on minun tarinani ajasta, jolloin tapasin _sen_ oikean...


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Tässäpä ensimmäinen luku, toivottavasti pidätte. Luvussa esiintyvä kappale on oikeasti _The Click Five_- nimisen bändin _Kidnap My Heart_(löytyy myös elokuvasta _Taking 5_). Ja laittakaahan sitä kommenttia tulemaan, kiitos!

* * *

**YKSI**

_13.09.2007 Phoenix, Arizona_

Makoilin sinä aamuna aivan hiljaa ja liikkumatta sängyssäni, omassa kerrostalo asunnossani Arizona Universityn kampus alueella. En voinut kuin pelätä, mitä ystäväni oikeastaan olivat edes keksineet pääni menoksi, koska tänään oli yhdeksästoista syntymäpäiväni. Alice oli aivan hulluna juhlien järjestämiseen, ja hän tekikin sitä jokaisen pienen mahdollisuuden tultua. Rosalie yleensä auttoi häntä, koska ei uskaltanut sanoa vastaan tuolle keijumaiselle tytölle, joka aivan helposti saattoi repiä kurkkusi auki, jos et tehnyt asioita hänen tahtonsa mukaan. Joku saattaa tämän perusteella kuvitella, että Alice oli pomotteleva ja itsekäs cheerleaderi, mutta sisimmässään hän oli oikeasti tosi herttainen ja ystävällinen.

Vielä kaksi vuotta ja kymmenen kuukautta sitten asuin isäni luona Forksissa, Washingtonissa, joka oli sateisin paikka koko Yhdysvalloissa. Kun poliisipäällikkönä työskentelevä Charlie meni uusiin naimisiin oltuaan sinkkuna siitä asti, kun äiti lähti oltuani kahden, mittani oli täysi. Tottakai pidin Suesta, mutta en koskaan oikein sopeutunut hänen läsnäoloonsa, kun Charlie ja minä olimme olleet kahden suurimman osan lapsuudestani. Muutin siis Phoenixiin, Renéen ja hänen ammatikseen baseballia pelaavan aviomiehensä, Phill Dwyerin luo ja täällä siis tapasin ensi kerran parhaat ystäväni.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TAKAUMA ALKAA ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

_Hopeinen Volvo C70 pysähtyi kevyesti Phoenix High'n oppilaspysäköintialueelle. Äiti ja Phill olivat antaneet sen tervetuliaislahjaksi vain muutama päivä sitten, jotta voisin liikkua vapaammin tarvitsematta koko ajan autoa lainaan äidiltä tai Philliltä. En pitänyt lahjoista, mutta ajatus minusta ajamassa äidin vanhaa, ruostunutta avolavaa tai Phillin mustaa, upouutta merzedestä oli aivan kammottava. Äidin auto pysähtyisi varmasti ensimmäisillä metreillä tien poskeen ja Phillin auton mitä todennäköisimmin romuttaisin täysin kelvottomaksi. Ei ollut helppoa olla kömpelö._

_Nousin ulos autosta, rukoillen mielessäni etten nolaisi itseäni tänään millään tavalla. Muistin liiankin hyvin ne lukuisat naurut, jotka olin saanut Forksissa vuosien varrella kompastuttuani lattialla lojuneen repun hihnaan, tai omiin kengän nauhoihini. Kuten jo sanoin, ei ollut helppoa olla kömpelö._

_Nostin koululaukkuni reippaasti olalleni, lukitsin auton ovet ja lähdin kävelemään kohti koulun pääovia siinä toivossa, että löytäisin kanslian sieltä. Minulla ei ollut mitään hajua millainen lukujärjestykseni tulisi olemaan, tai missä mikään edes sijaitsi. Olin satakymmenen prosentin varma, että eksyisin sen päivän aikana ainakin kahdesti._

_Kun kävelin parkkialueen poikki panin merkille, ettei kukaan tuijottanut. Jotkut saattoivat vilkaista, mutta se oli kaikki. Jos oikein muistin täällä oli pelkästään lukion toisella, eli samalla kuin minä, yli viisisataa oppilasta. Kuka sellaisesta oppilasmassasta osaisi erottaa uudet ja vanhat oppilaat toisistaan? Ei kukaan._

_Kävelin ripeästi pääovista sisään melkein täpötäyteen aulaan ja ryhdyin vilkuilemaan muiden päiden yli kansliaa. Tämä oli hivenen vaikeaa kun olin hädintuskin sataakuuttakymmentäviittä, ja muut tuntuivat ainakin kaksi metriä pidemmiltä._

_Kun vihdoin bongasin oikean oven survoin tieni väkijoukon lävitse ja astuin kiireesti sisään rauhalliseen huoneeseen, jonka vasemmassa laidassa oli rehtorin kanslia, oikealla terveydenhoitajan huone ja keskellä koulusihteerin tiski. Kävelin tiskin takana päivystävän naisen luo ja selvitin kurkkuani, jotta saisin neljissäkymmenissä olevan naisen huomion._

_"Hei", sanoin hieman ujosti, kun ruskeahiuksinen ja sinisilmäinen nainen katsoi minua ystävällisesti, kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan. "Olen Isabella Swan, olen uusi täällä"_

_Nainen nousi sanaakaan sanomatta ylös tuolistaan, käveli tiskin takana olevan arkistokaapin luo ja veti yhden laatikoista auki. Hän kaiveli sitä hetken, otti esiin kansion ja palasi sitten takaisin tiskille._

_"Tervetuloa Phoenix High Schooliin, olet luokalla 2C ja tässä on lukujärjestyksesi ja koulun kartta", hän ojensi kaksi paperiarkkia ja minä otin ne kiireesti käsiini. "Alice Brandon on lupautunut ohjastamaan sinut tunneillesi tämän ensimmäisen viikon ajan, joten odotellessasi häntä voit istua tuossa penkillä"_

_"Kiitos - ", vilkaisin pikaisesti tiskillä olevaa nimikylttiä " - Rouva Camber", hymyilin ystävällisesti ennen kuin käännyin ympäri ja istahdin valkoiselle muovituolille, joka oli sijoitettu melkein heti koulunkäytävään vievän lasioven viereen. Levitin lukujärjestyksen syliini tutkiakseni sitä tarkemmin. Sain pian huomata, että kouluviikkoni perustui kuudesta eri aineesta: äidinkieli, historia, yhteiskuntaoppi, biologia, matematiikka ja kuvataide. Onnekseni minun ei tarvinnut kärsiä yhden ainoatakaan liikunta tuntia tänä vuonna, ehkä ei enää ollenkaan kouluaikana._

_"Hei!" kuulin pirteän äänen tervehtivän vierestäni. Nostin katseeni ja kohdistin katseeni kahteen tyttöön, joista toisella oli mustat, lyhyet hiukset ja siniharmaat silmät, ja sillä huippumallin näköisellä oli vaaleat, pitkät hiukset ja kirkkaan siniset silmät. Minua hieman lyhyempi tyttö - se mustahiuksinen - katsoi minua avoimesti innostuneena ja se pidempi selvästi arvioiden. "Olet varmasti Isabella, minä olen Alice Brandon ja tässä on Rosalie Hale", mustatukkainen tyttö ilmoitti pirteästi._

_Rosalie nyökkäsi tervehdykseksi, kaivoi puuterirasian laukustaan ja ryhtyi puuteroimaan nenäänsä._

_"Bella", minä korjasin automaattisesti. Alice keskeytti puhemaratoninsa - jota en ollut edes pannut merkille - ja katsoi minua kummastuneena. "Minä pidän enemmän Bellasta", selvensin ja Alice hymyili minulle pahoittelevasti._

_"Selvä on, Bella", Alice korjasi "Olen varma, että meistä tulee vielä oikein hyvät ystävät", hän ojensi kätensä minulle ja hetken epäröityäni tartuin siihen ja seurasin kahta uutta tuttavaani ulos kansliasta._

_Vielä silloin en tiennyt, että tehtyäni päätökseni tarttumalla Alicea kädestä, sain kaksi parasta ystävää, joita rakastin kuin kahta siskoa. En voisi koskaan katua sitä päätöstäni._

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ TAKAUMA PÄÄTTYY ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

Käännyin kyljelleni täysileveässä parisängyssäni ja katsahdin yöpöydällä olevaan radiokelloon, joka näytti pikkuhiljaa jo yhdeksää aamulla. Alicen tuntien hänen olisi pitänyt olla jo pomppimassa tasajalkaa sängylläni päivän vaatteeni käsissään ja Rosalie meikkilaukkunsa sekä hiuskihartimiensa kanssa valmiudessa kylpyhuoneessani. Missä ihmeessä siis parhaat ystäväni olivat?

Heitin peitteen sivuun ja nousin istumaan sängyn reunalle haukotellen. Nostin käteni pääni yläpuolelle ja venytin niitä hetken, ennen kuin laskin ne takaisin syliini. Nousin laiskasti seisomaan ja laahustin kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa heitin vaatteet yltäni ja sujahdin suihkuverhon taakse. Avasin suihkun ja käänsin veden niin kuumalle kuin kestin. Pesin hiukseni lempi shampoollani ja peseydyin muuten mansikan tuoksuisella suihkugeelillä.

Kun olin valmis, kietouduin isoon froteepyyhkeeseen ja astuin hieman huurteisen kylpyhuoneen peilin eteen. Tartuin hiustenkuivaajaan ja kuivasin hiukseni, kunnes ne olivat aivan kuivat ja sidoin ne sitten kahdelle palmikolle. Laitoin kasvoilleni hieman meikkivoidetta ja puuteria, sekä ripsaria ja vaaleanruskeaa luomiväriä silmiini. Palasin sitten makuuhuoneen puolelle ja valitsin vaatekaapista ylleni tummansiniset farkkulegginsit, valkoisen tunikatopin ja mustat nilkkasukat.

Puin ne pikaisesti valkoisten alusvaatteiden päälle. Heitin pyyhkeen kuivumaan kylpyhuoneen ovenpäälle, nappasin kännykkäni yöpöydältä ja tungin sen housujeni taskuun. Menin sitten olohuoneen kautta eteiseen, vedin jalkaani mustat, polvipituiset nahkabootsit ja napattuani avaimet astuin ulos kahdeksan kerroksisen kerrostalon ensimmäiseen kerrokseen. Kipaisin portaat alas, nappasin postini nimelläni varustetusta postilaatikosta ja juoksin portaat takaisin ylös.

Kun olin taas omassa kahden huoneen ja keittiön asunnossani, istahdin bootsit jalassa sohvalle ja selasin postini, joka tänään sisälsi päivän lehden ja kuusi kirjekuorta, joiden kaikkien epäilin olevan onnittelukortteja sukulaisiltani.

_"Kidnap my heart, Take me with you, Kidnap my heart, Make my dreams come true..."_

Äkisti puhelimeni alkoi täristä taskussani. Kaivoin kännykkäni esiin ja katsomatta näyttöön painoin vastausnäppäintä.

"Haloo?"

"Bella", Alice tervehti energiseen tapaansa. "Nostappas kaunis takamuksesi ylös ja lampsi autollesi, saat luvan tulla vanhempieni talolle tällä sekunnilla."

"Alice, onko aivan pakko?" kysyin parhaimmalla ole-kiltti-äläkä-pakota-minua-tähän-äänelläni.

"Tämä on hätätilanne!" Alice kiljaisi ja iski luurin korvaan hyvästejä sanomatta. Katsoin kännykkääni hetken epäuskoisena, ennenkuin heitin onnittelukortit ja lehden sohvapöydälle ja nousin huokaisten ylös. Keräsin vaaleanharmaaseen kangaslaukkuun kaiken tarpeellisen puhelimesta hiusharjaan, heitin niskaani mustan vetoketjuhupparin ja poistuin asunnosta.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Pysäköin äidiltäni ja Philliltä saadun autoni Carol ja Peter Brandonin kolmikerroksisen luksusasunnon pihatielle kahtakymmentä minuuttia myöhemmin. Heitin kangaslaukun olalleni ja noustuani autosta, lukitsin ovet. Tungin avaimet laukkuuni samalla, kun kävelin kohti ulko-ovea. Painoin ovikelloa ja kahta sekuntia myöhemmin huippumallista käyvä paras ystäväni, Rosalie avasi oven alicemainen hymy kasvoillaan.

"Tule sisään!" hän komensi ja kiskaisi minut eteiseen, ennen kuin pamautti ulko-oven melkein väkivaltaisesti kiinni. Katsoin ystävääni hieman omituisesti, koska hän ei ollut koskaan käyttäytynyt tällälailla. Mary Alice kyllä, mutta ei Rosalie Lilian.

"Missä palaa?" kysyin vitsaillen, mutta en edes kuunnellut vastausta, kun yllättäen olohuoneesta alkoi kuulua lempikappaleeni _5 Leo Riselta_

_Kidnap my heart  
__Take me with you  
__Kidnap my heart  
__Make my dreams come true  
__Take me away cause falling in love  
__Ain't very far, not far from the start  
__Kidnap my heart..._

"Mitä helvettiä?" minä kysyin järkyttyneenä. Katsoin vielä hetken olohuoneeseen vievää käytävää, ennenkuin kännyin takaisin Rosalieta kohti, joka hymyili nyt hieman salaperäisesti. "Te vihaatte tätä biisiä ja samoin koko bändiä, miksi ihmeessä Alice soittaa sitä vapaa ehtoisesti?"

"Odotahan niin näet", Rosalie suorastaan tärisi innokkuudesta. Hän käänsi minut olohuoneeseen päin ja alkoi työntämään käytävää pitkin kohti suljettua ovea. Teimme äkkipysähdyksen ovien eteen ja Rosalie koputti ovea olkani yli.

"Valmis!" Alicen innostunut ääni kuului oven sisäpuolelta. Katsoin Rosalieta kysyvästi, mutta hän vain hymyili leveästi ja avasi oven. En todellakaan ollut osannut varautua näkyyn, jonka näin, kun astuin Rosalien työntämänä peremmälle olohuoneeseen.

Alice seisoi lähimpänä ovea, leveä virne kasvoillaan. Hänen takanaan oli kolmeen puutuoliin sidottu - siis toistan _sidottu _- kolme lempibändini jäsentä: kitaristi Jasper Whitlock, rumpali Emmett McCarty ja minusta maailman komein mies, bändin solisti Edward Cullen.


End file.
